


【仙女汪】夏日蝉鸣（下）

by hunyagui



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunyagui/pseuds/hunyagui
Summary: 出轨文学
Relationships: 李丁/王声





	【仙女汪】夏日蝉鸣（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 竟然拖了半年多才把这篇完结了……或者说竟然还能完结  
> 但后面不可避免地崩坏了，不过反正也没人看，无所谓了

去野生动物园的路途很长，王声不禁有些开始后悔自己的决定。公交车逐渐驶离市区，道路两侧的景色愈发陌生，也昭示着前路的未知。他脑海中不合时宜地闪过“私奔”两个字。  
汽车总算到了终点站，不远处便是野生动物园的大门。  
野生动物园，虽然有“野生”两个字，实则动物仍是关在铁笼子里，或呆滞在原地不动，或重复着几个刻板的动作。蝉鸣声愈发响亮，吵得人心烦。  
李丁看着趴在水里的河马，不禁有些感慨：“和小时候来……感觉完全不一样了。”  
王声没接话。介绍的牌子写着，这头河马已活了20年，也许半生都在这个混浊的水池里度过。  
两人又在动物园里到处走了走，各处的动物大多也是这样的状态。虽然天气炎热，但来游玩的人并没有减少很多，且多是父母带着小孩，一家人其乐融融。  
李丁走在前头，突然回头问：“王老师，你以前来过动物园吗？”  
王声摇头：“来过，但没什么印象了”  
李丁盯着路边的售货亭，似乎在藉此努力回忆着什么：“我小学的时候，有一次，我爸说等我考完试带我来动物园。结果我一放假，他就出差去了……回来之后，好像也忘了这事。我妈比他还忙，也没带我来过。我也忘了上次来是什么时候。”  
王声试图开导他：“小时候的记忆有时候不太准确，也许是别人带你来的？”  
李丁好像突然想起了什么：“我奶奶……对，是我奶奶带我来的。”他低了低头，“她后来腿脚不好了，所以我都忘了……”  
“至少，奶奶一直关心着你。”  
“她总说，男孩子应该出去闯一闯，但我想留下来，能经常回家看她”  
王声反应了一下，明白过来他说的是高考的事。  
“所以我前面几个志愿都填的是本市的大学”  
“那应该问题不大。”  
李丁点头：“希望吧。”  
两人说话间，不觉天色已晚，游人大都离去了，工作人员也开始清散剩下的人。这次动物园之行竟然就这样草草收尾了。

“一个坏消息：咱们回不去了”  
动物园地处偏僻，只有一趟班车来往于这里与市内。此时太阳已经开始偏西，两人眼睁睁看着唯一的最后一班车远去，一筹莫展。  
紧张，却也令人兴奋。  
“走吧，不回去也总不能睡大街上是吧。”  
“对了，你在外边待着家里人不会担心吧？”王声回头。  
“没事，我本来就跟他们说去同学家住了。”  
“那同学……”  
“明天再说一声就行了。那王老师你呢？”  
“我？我……没人管。”  
李丁看向他的眼睛，似乎察觉到了什么，但并没有搭话。

谁也不知道这一切是怎么发生的。两个才不过几面之缘的人，此时已像是初次幽会的小情侣，拥挤在小旅馆的床上。  
“王老师……”还是年轻人先开口。  
“你还是别叫我王老师了，我还是没有当一个人民教师的觉悟——何况我没比你大几岁。”

次日清晨，两人赶上早晨的长途公交，摇摇晃晃回到市区，似乎什么都没有发生过。  
王声的实习眼看期满，最后一次回到学校，就是办实习证明了。办完手续，他转向楼上，敲开了语文办公室的门。张老师恰巧也在，抬头看见他进来，笑了笑：“小王回来了？”  
“嗯，我实习结束了——来跟您打个招呼。”  
“以后呢？”  
“找着了出版社的工作……先看看再说吧。”  
“不着急的话坐下休息一会吧。”  
王声依言在办公桌旁的一个折叠凳上坐下。两人又聊了几句生活近况，张老师像突然想起什么似的：“听学生说，你女朋友……跟你分手了？”  
王声愣了一下，有些哭笑不得：“哪来的事，您别听他们瞎说。”  
窗外的树影摇曳，蝉鸣戛然而止。  
END


End file.
